Iwaizumi Hajime x Reader
by ZeraYuurin
Summary: Je vous propose de lire cette histoire d'amour que j'ai concoctée avec Iwaizumi. Il y eu une complication dans ta vie et cela tomba au moment ou tu devais commencé tes études supérieures. Un soir par hasard tu retrouva un ami d'enfance que tu avais trop longtemps perdu de vu.
1. Chapter 1

_**Preview**_

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer : Les personnages d 'Haikyuu ne m'appartiennent pas .

Toutes les reviews sont les bienvenues pour que je puisse m'améliorer :) J'aimerais si possible que vous me précisiez, en tant que lectrice et personnage principale de l'histoire, si vous préférez que l'histoire sois rédiger en ''je'' ou en ''tu'' ? C'est pour savoir parce que j'aime bien écrire avec les deux mais je ne sais pas encore vraiment avec lequel vous vous identifiez le mieux.

Comme indiqué, il y a du lemon donc si vous n'aimez pas se genre, ne lisez pas !

Dernière petite chose : [t/p] = Ton Prénom / [p/a] = Prénom Ami(e)

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 01**_

C'était la dernière année de lycée. Il fallait se préparer pour l'année prochaine. Tu hésitais encore pour tes études supérieure car tu avais un petit ami et tu ne savais pas encore si tu devais le suivre ou pas. En même temps cela ne faisais que 6 mois que vous étiez ensemble. Se fameux petit ami c'était Oikawa Tooru. Tu étais très contente quand il avait accepté de sortir avec toi, tu n'y croyais pas toi même. C'est quand même un homme à femmes, il ne faut pas se mentir. D'ailleurs cela étonnais toute l'équipe de volley que vous soyez resté aussi longtemps ensemble. Ce n'était pas son genre. Mais bon bref, tu hésitais un peu quand à ton orientation quand même. La journée s'acheva. Oikawa t'avais dis ne pas l'attendre pour rentrer car il avait quelque chose à faire dans la soirée. Tu rentras donc chez toi tranquillement sans te poser plus de questions. Vous ne passiez pas non plus toute vos soirées ensemble. Le problème c'est que le lendemain quand tu retournas en cours Oikawa n'était pas là. Tu trouva ça bizarre pensant qu'il t'aurait au moins envoyé un texto pour te prévenir. La journée passa et tu décida quand même de lui envoyer un message pour savoir s'il allait bien. Tu savais qu'il n'aimait pas que les gens passe à l'improviste chez lui même si c'était toi ou Iwaizumi son meilleur ami. Il te répondit qu'il allait bien et qu'il aimerait aller au resto avec toi demain soir, comme c'était vendredi c'était une bonne occasion.

Le lendemain soir arriva, tu t'étais fais toute belle étant flattée de la proposition du passeur d'Aoba Johsai. C'était votre premier resto. Tu étais toute excitée. Tu l'attendis devant le restaurant. Il faisait froid et avec la petite brise cela n'arrangeait rein. Au bout de 15 min tu décida de lui envoyer un message pour savoir où il était. Pas de réponse. 30 min. 45 min. 1h. _Putain mais il fou quoi ? En plus il ne répond pas._ Te dis tu agacée. Au bout d'une heure et demi tu décidas d'aller chez lui qu'il aime ou non tant pis. Tu allais lui faire comprendre que te poser un lapin pour le premier resto ce n'est vraiment pas cool de sa part. _Il a intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse._ Te dis tu.

Tu arriva chez lui glacée. Tu ne pris pas la peine de sonner à la porte. Tu l'ouvras et posa ton sac à l'entrée. La lumière était complètement éteinte dans la grande maison. Tu entendis un bruit bizarre venant dans haut. Tu décida de monter et compris que ses bruits venaient de la chambre d'Oikawa. Tu ouvris la porte et vis ton petit ami sur son lit habillé juste d'un boxer et entrain de laver la bouche d'une fille en sous vêtements qui avait l'air d'y prendre beaucoup de plaisir. Il allait commencé une chose qu'Oikawa n'osait même pas aborder avec toi alors que ça faisait 6 mois que vous étiez ensemble. Tu étais bouche-bée est sentis des larmes envahir tes yeux. Tu ne pouvais rien dire. Tu étais là comme pétrifiée. La fille te vis et poussa Oikawa en lâchant un souffle de surprise. Oikawa se retourna vers la porte ou tu te trouvais. Il écarquilla les yeux pris sur le fait. Il descendit du lit et se dirigea vers toi. Il t'attrapas le poignet.

« - [t/p] je te jure que .. S'enquit-il.

\- Stop ! Ton discours cliché comme quoi ce n'est pas ta faute ou que tu ne voulais pas ça ou éventuellement pour expliquer quoi que se soit d'autre don je me fou éperdument tu te le garde ! Dis en levant le main et en dégageant ta main de son étreinte. Tu leva la tête les larmes coulant sur tes joues et lui mis une énorme claque emplit de haine sur sa joue. C'est ça ?! C'est pour ça que tu m'as posé un lapin ?! C'est pour ça que tu ne répondais pas à mes messages ?! Non mais tu te prends pour qui ?! Si t'avais envie de te la taper tu ne pouvais pas me plaquer avant ?! Connard ! Franchement ça m'étonnais aussi que tu tienne 6 mois mais si ça se trouve c'est pas la première depuis 6 mois ! Non je veux pas savoir ! Dis tu en vitesse parce que Oikawa avait commençait à ouvrir le bouche pour rétorquer quelque chose. Non mais tu me prends pour qui ?! Tu crois vraiment que c'est normal de faire se genre de chose ?! Et bien non monsieur Oikawa je vais t'apprendre un truc CE N'EST PAS NORMAL de tromper la fille avec qui tu sors ! Franchement je ne veux plus jamais te revoir ! T'entends ! Reste chez toi à te taper des meufs et bonne continuation gros con que tu es ! Tu te décala pour regarder l'autre conne bouche-bée.

Quand à toi la connasse, tu vas pas me dire que tu ne savais pas qu'il étais en couple cette excuse ne marche pas. Alors comme apparemment tu es aussi conne que lui je vais t'en apprendre une belle, en règle générale on essaye pas de coucher avec un homme en couple. Maintenant je te le laisse fais ce que tu veux je ne vous embêterais plus.»

Oikawa m'avait regarder déblatéré en frottant sa joue. Il s'en voulait tu l'avais vu dans ses yeux. Mais maintenant c'était beaucoup trop tard. Tu partis en direction des escaliers pour les dévaler à toute vitesse. Tu pris ton sac et sortis en claquant la porte. Les larmes dévalaient toujours sur tes joues et tu savais ce que tu devais faire. Te mettre mal à ne pas pouvoir te souvenir de cette soirée horrible et pour avoir un mal de crâne qui te clouerais au lit demain.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 02**_

Tu décida de t'arrêter à un bar et commença à commander de l'alcool fort. Tu avais 18 ans déjà vu que ton anniversaire étais en début d'année. Tu entendais ton téléphone vibrer dans ton sac. Au bout de 5 verres bien remplit tu étais éméchée et tu décida de regarder le dit portable. Des messages et appels d'Oikawa. Tu t'en fou tellement. Pendant que tu tenais le téléphone d'une main et de l'autre tu buvais une autre gorgée de ton brevage le nom d'Iwaizumi s'afficha sur ton téléphone. Tu reposa le téléphone dans ton sac décidant d'ignorer le meilleur ami de ton ex. Ce n'est pas lui qui allait arrangé les choses et en plus tu savais pertinemment que l'autre con avait envoyé son sous fifre pour venir te chercher mais tu n'en avais rien à carrer. Tu aimais bien Iwaizumi, vous vous connaissiez depuis tout petit. Se surnom était dur mais pour le moment la haine et l'alcool parlaient pour toi. Ton but étais d'oublier en buvant. Le barman étais un peu inquiet et hésitait à continuer de te servir. Il essaya de te dissuader. Mais tu lui rétorqua que tant que tu payais il n'y avait aucun problème. Il acquiesça de la tête comprenant qu'il ne fallait pas te contrarier se soir.

10ème verre. Là tu étais saoule. Tu avais blottis ta tête dans tes bras croisés sur le bar en tenant toujours ton verre vide dans l'autre main. Ton téléphone vibra et tu décrocha par instinct et sans avoir regardé au préalable qui c'était.

« - Allô ? [t/p]-chan ? Enfin je réussis à t'avoir ! Où est-tu ? Je suis super inquiet !

\- Oh ? Iwa-chan .. Qu'elle surprise .. Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout .. Je n'ai pas envie de te dire où je suis je m'en sortirais toute seule et de toute manière je ne sais pas comment s'appelle le bar où je suis. Dis-je complètement saoule. Tu posa le téléphone sur le bar et t'appuya sur ta main tout en continuant de boire. Le barman pris ton téléphone. Tu ne dis rien, tu voulais juste qu'il te re-serve. Ce qu'il fis mais ne mis pas une grande quantitée.

\- Allô ? Dis le barman.

\- Qui êtes vous ?

\- Je suis le barman qui sert madame depuis le début de la soirée, est-ce que vous pourriez venir la chercher car je pense qu'elle ne sera pas capable de rentrer seule .. Dit le barman inquiet.

\- Ça va ! Je suis grande je peux très bien marché jusqu'à chez moi ! Foutez moi la paix et raccrochez s'il vous plaît monsieur. Dis tu saoule mais en restant polie quand même.

\- Monsieur nous sommes dans le bar Osada entre le restaurant qui porte le même nom et il y a un Konbini en face de nous et .. Le barman n'eus pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

\- Je vois où vous êtes situé. J'arrive. S'enquit Iwaizumi

\- Non ne vient pas ! Crias-tu.»

Trop tard il avait déjà raccroché. Tu grogna. Le barman reposa ton téléphone dans ton sac et attendis que ton ami arrive.

Quelques minutes plus tard Iwaizumi fit irruption dans le bar. Il paya le barman et le remercia. Il commença à mettre ton bras autour de ses épaules pour pouvoir t'aider à marcher. Je me débattis sans grand succès enivré par l'alcool. Iwaizumi ne décrocha pas un mot. Quand vous sortîtes le vent glacial te fouetta le visage. Cela te revigora presque. La route jusqu'à chez toi te parus durer une éternité. Vous marchâtes lentement du à ton état. Vous ne vous étiez pas échangé un mot du trajet. Tu avais honte qu'il te voit comme ça même si tu l'avais chercher.

Vous arrivâtes chez toi. Tes parents n'était pas là. En fait il n'était pratiquement jamais là. Tu enleva ton bras des épaules musclées d'Iwaizumi pour chercher les clefs dans ton sac et ouvra la porte.

« - C'est bon tu peux rentrer chez toi maintenant. Merci. Dis-je froidement alors que se pauvre garçon n'y étais pour rien.

-C'est hors de question. Tu as vu l'état dans lequel tu es ? Je ne peux pas te laisser jusqu'à tant que tu sois couché.

\- Désolé mais je préfère que tu me laisse seule. C'est déjà asser pitoyable comme situation.

\- S'il te plaît laisse moi t'aider.

\- Tu sais que ça n'effacera pas ce qu'à fait ton connard de ..

\- Oui oui je sais et ne t'inquiète pas je ne lui pardonne pas son comportement. Mais il m'a demandé de t'aider et c'est un geste louable même si ça n'excuse pas ce qu'il a fait.

\- Putain vous êtes tous les mêmes.. Il y en a pas un pour rattrapé l'autre .. Sérieux .. »

Tu voulais te taire mais la haine envahissait ton cerveau. D'habitude tu avais l'alcool joyeux et c'est ce que tu avais chercher mais rien n'y faisais. Tes propos étaient même cohérent .. Tu avais juste la tête embrumée. C'est pourquoi tu n'arrivais pas à contrôler tes paroles. La pauvre Iwa-chan.

Il t'aida donc à monter les escaliers pour t'amener dans ta chambre. Arriver dans la chambre tu t'allongea sur le lit et te mis sur le côté en pensant que cette position pouvait te cacher aux yeux d'Iwa-chan. Tu sentis les larmes monter en te retrouvant seule sur ton lit. Tu serras les poings pour t'en empêcher. Tu sentis ton ami s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de toi.

« - Écoute [t/p]-chan. Je sais que je ne peux rien dire pour te consoler à l'heure actuelle mais sache quand même que si je tiens à garder mon meilleur ami, je suis quand même là pour te soutenir.

\- Pas pour longtemps. Dis tu la voix tremblante.

\- Comment ça ?

\- La fin de l'année approche et tu ne seras plus là après. Je devrais me débrouillée toute seule dans une ville que je ne connais pas. Et puis même si on s'entend bien je préfère que tu garde ton meilleur ami c'est plus important. Dis-je en commençant à sangloter me remémorant les images du début de soirée.

\- On dirait un au revoir .. Tu sais que tu es mon amie aussi et que je suis aussi là pour te soutenir même si tu es loin ? Dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait rassurer en posant sa main sur ta hanche.

\- Pour le moment j'aimerais que mon ami me laisse dormir parce que demain va être une dure journée. Dis tu en voulant abréger tes pensées.

\- Tu ne veux pas que je reste encore un peu ?

\- Rentre chez toi et oublie ce que tu as vu se soir se sera mieux pour toi.

\- Tu me promet de ne pas avoir honte de toi d'accord ? Je repasserais te voir demain en fin de journée en espérant que tu sois réveillée.

\- Bonne nuit Iwa-chan. Dis tu sans répondre à sa question. Tu sentis ton ami désarçonner face à cette situation.

\- Bonne nuit [t/p]-chan. Essaye de ne pas trop réfléchir. »

Tu entendis la porte de ta chambre puis celle de la porte d'entrer se fermé. Tu voulus te lever car Iwaizumi ne pouvait pas avoir les clefs de ta maison. Tu reçu un texto presque instantanément d'Iwaizumi pour te dire qu'il avait piqué un double des clefs dans l'entrée et qu'il te les rendrait demain. Tu souris en te disant que vous vous connaissiez depuis longtemps maintenant et que c'était un vrai ami. Il arrivait même à savoir ce que tu pensais des fois. Il te connaissait bien. La preuve ! Tu t'endormis vite se soir là. Merci l'alcool.

Le lendemain tu ouvris les yeux avec beaucoup de difficulté. Tu attrapa ton téléphone pour regarder l'heure. La luminosité, pourtant peu élevé, t'agressa les yeux. 16H05. Tu grognas puis souffla. Il aurait fallu que tu aille prendre une douche mais un mal de crâne surgit avec violence dans ta tête. Tu frotta ta tête sur ton coussin puis pris ton courage à deux mains et t'assis sur ton lit en te tenant la tête. Puis tu entendis la porte d'en bas s'ouvrir. Toujours habillée de la veille tu décida de passer un pyjama, qui se trouvait dans la table de nuit, avant que ton ami arrive dans la chambre. Tu finis par te lever pour aller dans la salle de bain attrapé un Doliprane. Arriver à la porte quelqu'un toqua doucement.

« - Entre Iwa-chan. Je suis réveillée. Dis-tu d'une voix douce.

\- Comment tu te sens ? Tu te souviens de quelque chose ?Dis Iwaizumi après avoir ouvert la porte et en espérant que tu ne te souvienne de rien.

\- J'aurais préféré avoir un trou noir mais non .. Tout est là. Dis tu en baissant les yeux. Sinon disons que c'est un festival dans ma tête. Ça tape comme pas possible ! Dis tu en essayant de sourire à ton ami. Je voulais aller dans la salle de bain chercher un médicament.

\- Laisse j'y vais ! Dis Iwaizumi déjà partit. Il revint avec un grand verre d'eau et le médicament.

\- Merci. Dis-je avant de boire le dit médicament.

\- Ca va aller pour demain tu vas réussir à te reposer ? Vous vous étiez assis sur ton lit.

\- Va falloir. De toute manière je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Dis tu en essayant de lui sourire.

\- Écoute Iwa-chan .. Je suis vraiment désolé pour hier. Pour l'état dans lequel tu m'as vu mais surtout pour la façon dont je t'ai parlé .. C'est vraiment inexcusable et je m'en veux. Je crois que la haine mélangé à l'alcool à causé ça et j'en suis vraiment désolée ..

\- Je comprends ne t'inquiète pas et je suis allé faire la morale à Oikawa même si ça n'a servit à rien et qu'il a préféré rester dans le déni. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Te dit-il en te regardant et en rougissant. Je suis désolé mais je vais devoir te laisser. On se voit demain de toute manière et si tu as un problème tu m'envoie un message d'accord ? Dit-il inquiet.

\- Ça marche t'en fais pas. Rentre bien et fais attention à toi. Lui dis-je en souriant et en ayant un pincement au cœur quand tu sus qu'il allait s'en aller. Tu ne voulais pas te retrouvée seule même si tu n'avais pas le choix. »

Il partit en te regardant une dernière fois avant de fermé la porte de ta chambre.

Le lendemain tu retournas au lycée en essayant de te concentrer sur les cours et uniquement sur les cours. Tu avais les yeux rougis et il te faisait mal. Puis arriva l'heure ou il fallait rendre ses vœux d'orientation. Ce qui était sur c'est que maintenant tu n'hésitais plus sur ton choix. Tu donna le papier au prof et la journée s'acheva.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 03**_

A présent tu étais à l'université à Tokyo. Et tu avais un boulot à mis temps pour pouvoir payer ton loyer. Ce n'étais pas facile de devoir travailler en même temps que faire tes études mais c'était ton choix, tu voulais te débrouillée seule.

Tu bossais en temps que serveuse dans un café. C'était un café asse grand et très fréquenté par les jeunes surtout. A l'université tu ne t'étais pas vraiment fais d'ami(e)s mais au boulot tu t'étais rapprochée d'un(e) de tes collègue que tu appréciais bien. Elle/Il s'appelait [p/a] et était devenu(e) un(e) ami(e) maintenant. C'était samedi soir donc le café était remplit de monde. Tu courrais absolument partout entre l'extérieur et l'intérieur du café. Puis en annonçant une commande au bar, tu entendis une voix entrée qui te donna des frissons dans le dos. Tu ne voulais plus jamais l'entendre. Sans te retourner, pour qu'Oikawa ne te vois pas, tu partis vers les vestiaires. Tu partis te cacher. Tu trouvais ça tellement pitoyable mais tu voulais vraiment ne pas le voir. [p/a] vint te voir car elle/il avait vu à ta tête que quelque chose clochait. Tu te demandais ce qu'il venait faire à Tokyo sachant qu'il était partit étudier loin d'ici. Tu voulu envoyer un message à Iwaizumi mais tu décida de te retenir. Tu étais grande maintenant !

Tu lui expliqua rapidement l'histoire et lui dit que tu ne pouvais pas partir du service maintenant, il y avait beaucoup trop de monde.

« - Est-ce que tu as vu s'il était entrer avec des gens ? Demandais-tu à [p/a].

\- Ils étaient quatre garçons et une fille. Deux grands bruns, un avec un air blasé et l'autre était avec des cheveux en épis, d'ailleurs entre parenthèse vous iriez très bien ensemble, et le dernier avait des cheveux brun qui tirait sur le rose bizarre. Quand à la fille je pense que c'est .. Enfin bon .. Je pense que tu l'as compris .. Dit-elle/il en finissant sa phrase avec une petite voix.

Tu rougissa au ''vous iriez bien ensemble'' mais tu repris vite tes esprits. - Ok donc Iwa-chan, Mattsun et Maki. Ça va mais bon cela n'empêche que je n'ai pas envie de servir cette table. Rien que de penser à l'autre pimbêche ça me .. Enfin bref ! Tu te tapa sur les joues pour te remettre les esprits en place. Ça te dérangerais de prendre la table s'il te plaît je vais les ignorer en espérant que personnes ne me remarque.

\- Oui ne t'inquiète pas ça ne me dérange pas. Par contre retournons-y. Le patron va se demander ou nous sommes. »

Vous sortîtes des vestiaires pour reprendre le service sur les chapeau de roues. Tu étais un peu stressée par la présence de personnes que tu connaissais mais au fil de la soirée avec tout le travail que tu avais tu ne te rendis même plus compte au bout d'un moment qu'ils étaient là. A un moment tu sentis le portable situé dans ta poche arrière de pantalon vibrer mais tu ne préféras pas regarder pour le moment. Il y avait trop de monde de toute manière tu n'avais pas le temps. Cela te ferais mal voir par les clients. Tu regarderais après le service. A un moment dans la soirée [p/a] vint te voir pour te dire qu'ils étaient tous partit. Tu te sentis aussitôt soulagée.

La fin de service arriva, il était 1h du matin et tu étais épuisée. Après avoir nettoyé le café avec tes collègues tu partis dans les vestiaires pour te changer avec [p/a]. Tout en rigolant et discutant tu décida de regarder enfin ton téléphone qui avait vibrer plus tôt dans la soirée. Tu vis un message d'Iwaizumi :

Reçu : Yo ! Ça fait un bail et on ne se revoit pas dans de bonnes conditions. Tu as bien fait de nous ignorer, tout le monde à remarqué que tu étais là sauf tu sais qui .. Je t'envoie se message en sachant que tu ne le regardera qu'après ton service mais sache que si tu veux, je suis sur Tokyo et je peux venir te chercher après ton travail :) Ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas parlé tout les deux.

Tu souris bêtement après avoir lu le message et décida de répondre.

Envoyé : Salut Iwa-chan ! En effet ça fait longtemps ! Désolé de ne pas t'avoir contacté avant. Je viens de finir mon service, tu peux venir si tu veux. Tu connais le chemin ;) A toute !

Reçu : J'arrive ! Je me dépêche comme ça tu n'attendras pas !

Envoyé : Prends ton temps ne te mets pas en danger !

Reçu : Tu t'inquiète toujours trop ! Tu n'as pas changée !

Tu t'habilla et dis à [p/a] que tu rentrerais avec ''le garçon avec qui tu ferais un beau couple'' qu'elle/il avait vu tout à l'heure. Elle/Il rétorqua qu'elle/il était sérieuse(ieux). Tu te sentis rougir à cette idée de couple et ton cœur s'emballa légèrement. Tu ne comprenais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. Tu sortis du restaurant et te posta devant pour attendre Iwaizumi. Tu dis au revoir à tout le monde et regarda au loin en espérant voir Iwaizumi arriver au plus vite. Tu avais envie de le voir pour tu ne sais qu'elle raison d'ailleurs mais ça te ferais du bien et tu le savais.

Il finit par arrivé. Tu n'avais pas attendu trop longtemps. Tu lui fis un signe de la main en souriant de toute tes dents tellement tu étais heureuse. Il rougit légèrement en détournant les yeux. Tu haussa un sourcil plein de questionnement mais décida de ne pas y prêter attention.

« - Yo ! Iwa-chan comment tu vas ? Ca fait quelques mois maintenant ! Je suis désolé mais quand j'ai su qu'il y avait une fille dans votre groupe j'ai compris et je n'ai pas voulu venir vous voir. J'espère que Mattsun et Maki ne m'en veulent pas ? Dis-tu en commençant à marché au côté du beau brun.

\- Salut ! Écoute ça va ! Non ne t'inquiète pas, ils connaissent la situation et ils comprennent mais tu aura l'occasion de leur présenter tes excuses.

\- Comment ça ? Dis tu intriguée

\- Et bien je ne te l'ai pas dit, vu que la fin d'année avait était un peu tendu, mais tout les trois nous étudions à l'université Shido.

\- Tu t'arrêtas et te tourna vers lui. Arrête ! C'est pas vrai ? Dis-tu en attrapant sa manche.

\- Quoi ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a tu me fais peur !

\- Mais c'est génial ! T'écrias-tu. Je me sentais seule mais en fait vous êtes à côté de mon université ! Je suis trop contente ! Tu étais vraiment heureuse d'avoir ses trois là pas loin.

\- Tu es dans laquelle ? Dis Iwaizumi content mais pas au point d'exprimer ses sentiments de la même manière.

\- A l'université d'Eiwa juste à côté ! Dis-tu comme une petite fille qui venait de recevoir un cadeau.

\- En effet c'est à côté ! On pourra se voir plus souvent c'est cool ! D'ailleurs le midi tu pourrais venir mangé avec nous puisque ça fait quelques temps qu'on ne c'est pas vu. Il te demanda ça en tournant la tête pour ne pas que tu vois son visage et tout en se grattant la nuque.

Tu te pencha pour chercher son regard. Étonnée de cette réaction. Puis tu commença à tourner autour de lui pour le regarder en face mais il ne voulait vraiment pas alors tu t'arrêtas. Pourquoi tu ne me regarde pas Iwa-chan ? Dis-tu en abandonnant.

\- Je .. Je .. Réponds au moins non ? Dis t-il en ayant sursauter à ta question.

\- Oui oui bien sur que je viendrais ! Tout les midis même si tu veux ! Ce serait avec grand plaisir ! Je change de sujet (pour le détendre aussi) mais tu habite où ? Parce que tu me raccompagne mais ça ne me rassure pas de te laisser rentrer seul à cette heure, même si tu es un grand garçon maintenant. Dis-tu en gloussant.

\- Non mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je préfère te raccompagner je serais rassuré. Dit-il en te regardant enfin et en souriant légèrement.

\- Et bien on est arrivé déjà. Dis-tu en soupirant.

\- Pourquoi se soupir ?

\- Euh .. Laisse tomber. Dis-tu en tournant la tête à ton tour pour éviter qu'il te vois devenir rouge comme une tomate. Si tu as soupirer c'est parce que tu aurais aimée passer plus de temps avec lui. Je vais rentrer me coucher du coup .. A demain alors Iwa-chan !

\- Tu .. Tu sais [t/p]-chan tu peux m'appelait par mon prénom quand on est que tout les deux, on se connaît depuis longtemps maintenant. Dit-il en se reprenant et en te souriant.

\- D .. D'accord .. Ha .. Hajime .. Dit-tu en bégayant et en rougissant de plus belle. Tu te repris. Dis Ha .. Hajime ça te dérangerais de m'envoyer un message quand tu seras rentrer chez toi ? Ça me rassurerais tu sais. Dit-tu en te grattant la nuque à cause de la gêne qui t'envahissais.

\- Oui bien sur pas de problème. »

Tu releva la tête et lui sourit. Tu te retournas pour te diriger vers ta porte d'entrée quand tu sentis une main t'attraper par la manche pour te retenir.

« - A .. Attends .. Écoute [t/p] il y a quelque chose que j'ai envie de faire depuis un moment .. Depuis que se con d'Oikawa ta .. enfin bon t'as compris ! Est-ce que .. Enfin .. Je peux ? Dit Iwaizumi hésitant dans ses propos mais sur dans son regard et rouge comme une pivoine. »

Tu n'eus pas le temps de répondre qu'il te pris dans ses bras. Tu fus surprise de cet élan de courage venant de ton .. ami ? Tu te demandais à se moment là si tu le considérais vraiment toujours comme un ami, car ton cœur allait sortir de ta poitrine. Tu espéra d'ailleurs qu'il ne sente pas ton cœur en se moment même. Tu décida à ton tour de mettre tes bras autour de sa taille et d'en profiter un maximum.

« - Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fais avant Hajime ? Dis-tu a son oreille.

\- Parce que je ne pouvais pas. Vu les circonstances, c'était déplacé ..

\- Pourtant tu aurais dû, vraiment .. J'en avais besoin mais je n'osais pas te le demander .. Dis-tu timidement. Tu reculas alors ta tête. Vous étiez tellement proche. Il commença à s'approcher de ton visage. Tu fermas les yeux quand tu entendis son téléphone sonner. Cela vous fit sursauter et il recula sa tête toujours rouge, à ton plus grand regret.

\- Je suis désolé [t/p] il faut que je rentre .. Promis je t'envoie un message quand j'arrive chez moi. Bonne nuit. Dit-il en te regardant les joues roses. Et encore désolé ..

\- Désolé de quoi ? Crias tu. Mais il ne t'entendis pas, il étais déjà loin. Bonne nuit à toi aussi Hajime. Dis-tu pour toi. A lundi.»

Tu rentras chez toi et t'assis sur le canapé. Tu maudissais celui qui venait d'appeler Iwa-chan. D'ailleurs tu ne savais pas vraiment comment deux timides comme vous avez pu essayer de vous embrassé sans rougir et sans faire de recul. Tu te demandais aussi s'il s'était excusez pour l'appel ou pour avoir essayé de t'embrasser. Tu lui demanderas une autre fois en espérant que se ne soit pas la deuxième solution. D'ailleurs comment allais tu réagir lundi en le voyant ? Rien qu'à la perspective de cette situation tu rougis. Demain et un autre jour pour l'heure tu vas prendre une douche et te coucher. Allonger dans ton lit tu vis le texto d'Iwaizumi qui venait d'arriver sur ton écran.

Reçu : Je suis bien arrivé. Aucun problème ne t'inquiète pas. Je te souhaite une bonne nuit et à lundi.

Envoyé : Merci pour le message. Pourquoi t'es tu excusé en partant ?

Reçu : … Pour le téléphone qui avait sonner et aussi pour la tentative de baiser à ton insu.

Envoyé : J'ai fermée les yeux je te signale ce n'est pas un signe pour toi ? Et puis je n'étais pas tellement contre pour être honnête ..

Après se message il ne te répondis plus et tu décida donc de poser ton portable sur ta table de chevet. Le fait qu'il n'ai pas répondu te perturba et tu avais du mal à t'endormir. Comment aller tu faire le lendemain ?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 04**_

Le lundi midi arriva. Tu avais hâte et en même temps non. Tu n'en pouvais plus des cours, même s'il te restais encore toute l'après-midi il fallait que tu t'aère l'esprit. Tu sortis de l'université, parcourra quelques mètres pour arriver à l'université de Shido. Tu ne savais pas vraiment où aller ne connaissant pas l'enceinte de l'établissement mais tu vis un jeune homme te faire signe au loin. C'était Maki. Tu lui fis signe également et te dirigea vers lui en courant.

« - Salut Maki ! Comment tu vas ? C'est gentil d'être venu me chercher.

\- Yo [t/p]-chan ! Ca va et toi ? Depuis le temps et avec tout ce qui c'est passé ! Pour être honnête c'est Iwaizumi qui m'a dit de venir te chercher. Il s'est passé un truc entre vous ? Il était bizarre. Dit-il plein de curiosité quand vous commençâtes à marcher en direction de tu ne sais où.

Tu rougis à la question de ton ami. - R.. Rien .. De spécial ! S'il ne vous en pas parlez c'est que ce n'était pas important .. Dis-tu en soupirant et en baissant la tête un peu déçue. D'ailleurs je voulais m'excusez pour samedi soir de ne pas être venue vous dire bonsoir mais je ne me sentais vraiment pas de passer naturellement comme ci rien ne s'était passé .. Dis-tu en essayant de changer de sujet. Mais Maki en avait décider autrement.

\- Aller mais dis moi ! T'as l'air déçue en plus qu'il ne nous en ai pas parlé ! Il t'arrêta pour éviter que les autres ne vous entendent. Vous ne deviez pas être loin. Et puis pour samedi ne t'en fais pas parle moi plutôt d'Iwaizumi.

\- Si je te le dis. Hajime va de suite capter et il risque de me tuer ! Oups. Mer**. Rougissement.

\- Hajime ? Tiens c'est nouveau ça ! Mais il n'y a pas que ça, il y a autre chose. Dis moi !

\- Moi.

\- Oh ! Très drôle ! Aller !

\- C'que t'es tenace comme garçon !

\- Merci ! Dit-il un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- C'est pas un compliment ! Dis-tu en lui donnant un léger coup de poing sur l'épaule. Tu soupira. Bon ok. On a faillit s'embrasser mais quelqu'un l'a appeler sur son téléphone et il a préféré partir. Après on s'est parlé par texto et il s'est excusé d'avoir essayé de m'embrasser, je lui ai dis que je n'étais pas contre et il ne m'a pas répondu. Fin. C'est mauvais signe tu crois ? D'ailleurs tu ne saurais pas qui l'a appelé parce que j'avoue que je l'ai maudit toute la fin du week-end ! Maki était devenu blême. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui dis-je inquiète.

\- En fait .. C'est moi qui l'ai appelé .. Parce que .. enfin .. on avait une soirée et il était en retard alors je voulais savoir où il était .. Tu comprends ? Dis moi que tu comprends. Me dit-il tout en se grattant la tête. Désemparer.

\- Je peux te tuer ? Dis-tu le regard noir. Non mais sérieux Maki ! Depuis quand on a besoin d'être à l'heure à une soirée. Tu chouinais. Je comprend ta réaction Maki mais ..

Une voix vous interrompu dans votre discussion. Tu rougis et détourna le regard en voyant l'interlocuteur arriver.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez tous les deux ? On a faim nous ! Dis Iwaizumi légèrement en colère.

\- Ok ! C'est bon ! On arrive t'énerve pas ! S'enquit Maki.

\- Salut ! Iwa-chan ! Dis tu en t'étant repris.

\- Salut. Dit-il d'un petite voix en regardant ailleurs.

\- Vous êtes trop mignon ! Me chuchota Maki.

\- Quoi ? Dis Iwaizumi.

\- Non non rien. Répondis Maki. Tu le fusilla du regard et il se mit à rire. Iwaizumi s'était éloigné et tu reposa la question en chuchotant à Maki

\- Tu crois que pour le texto c'est mauvais signe ? Dis tu en chuchotant et en marchant plus lentement.

\- Crois moi [t/p] tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Rien qu'à voir ses réactions je vois que tu n'as vraiment pas à t'inquiéter. Dis Maki en regardant son ami avec un regard doux.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez tout les deux ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça toi ? Dis Iwaizumi en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Rien rien ! Dites vous en cœur.»

Il y avait un grand espace vert au milieu de deux grands bâtiments. Les garçons s'était installé au milieu. C'était sympa, c'était vivant comme endroit. Tu t'assis aux côtés des garçons et vous commençâtes à discuter tous ensemble. Toi et Hajime étaient plus détendu à présent. Il n'y avait pas forcément de tension mais plus de la gêne tu dirais. Pourtant vous vous connaissiez depuis longtemps et vous n'aviez absolument rien fait. Bref tu profitais du moment passer avec les garçons. C'était vendredi et tu languissais se soir.

« - Dis [t/p]-chan tu travaille se soir ? Demanda Mattsun.

\- Oui pourquoi ? Vous pouvez passer si vous voulez ça me ferais plaisir. Par contre il risque d'y avoir du monde .. Dis tu en répondant à la question silencieuse de ton ami.

\- Ce n'est pas grave ça ! C'est un café vraiment sympa, et puis ça nous fera une occasion de te voir même brièvement. Dit Maki en faisant un clin d'œil en direction d'Iwaizumi. Celui-ci n'avait pas l'air de vouloir comprendre et continua de manger.

\- Si tu veux tu viendras voir notre appartement après ton service. Dit Mattsun.

\- Comment ça ''votre'' appartement ?

\- Iwa-chan ne te l'a pas dit ? Nous vivons en collocation tous les trois.

\- Non je ne savais pas mais je trouve ça top pour vous ! Dis tu en souriant.

\- Tu viendras se soir hein ? Dit Makki.

\- Oui bien sur. Enfin si ça ne dérange pas Iwa-chan .. L'intéressé te regarda. Tu n'as rien dis alors je me dis que tu ne veux peut-être pas. Continua tu. Les deux autres avait les yeux rivés sur leur ami qui se décida à ouvrir la bouche.

\- Il n'y a aucun problème. Ça ne me dérange pas. Dit-il tout de même un peu timide.

\- Génial ! Dit Makki pendant que tu fis un grand sourire à Iwa-chan qui retourna à son bento pour éviter que tu ne le vois rougir une fois de plus. »

L'après-midi de cours passa. Quand tu eus finis tu rentra chez toi et te changea pour une tenue de tous les jours. Dans un sac tu mis ton uniforme de travail et partit pour celui-ci. Arriver au travail tu te changeas. [p/a] arriva à son tour et tu profitas pour lui raconter la précédente soirée et ce qui fit arriver. Elle/il était content(e) pour toi et vous commençâtes à travailler. Vers 23h les garçons arrivèrent au café et tu les accueillit et les installa en leur demanda ce qu'ils voulaient boire. Quelques minutes après tu leur ramena leur boissons. Vous discutâtes un petit peu et tu te remis au travail. Se soir là tu dus faire face à une table de deux hommes bourrés et qui était lourds avec toi. Dès que tu passais à côté d'eux ils sifflaient ou te demander ton numéro. Ils essayaient d'attirer ton attention mais tu ne les servaient pas donc tu les ignora jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux t'appela en levant la main. Tu n'avais pas le choix c'était un client et il t'appelait, tu te devais d'aller le servir.

« - Eh ! Eh ! Mademoiselle vient voir ! Dit l'un des deux hommes.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous monsieur ? Dit tu en essayant de rester polie sans t'énerver.

\- T'es charmante tu sais. On pourrais s'amuser un peu tout les deux. Il t'avait tiré de force pour te faire asseoir sur ses genoux et commença à te caresser les cuisse pendant que son collègue ricanait.

\- Lâchez moi s'il vous plaît je dois continuer de travailler. Dis tu fermement.

\- Mais aller détend toi un peu. Dit-il complètement bourré en continuant son manège. »

\- Tu te leva brusquement pour arrêter ça et commença à partir, quand tu sentis une main s'abattre, pas spécialement violemment, sur ton fessier. Tu étais choquée d'un tel comportement. Tu te retournas furieuse, le regard noir diriger vers l'homme toujours assis à sa table. Iwaizumi c'était levé le regard noir également. Maki le tenais pour éviter qu'il fasse une bêtise. Tu alla ouvrir la bouche quand ton patron se posta devant toi.

« - Veuillez sortir de mon établissement monsieur s'il vous plaît.

\- Oh ça va ! On peut bien s'amuser de temps en temps ! Dit l'homme en ricanant.

\- Vous pouvez vous amusez bien sur mais pas dans mon établissement et pas avec mes serveuses donc je vous sommes de partir sur le champ. »

Le ton de ton patron était froid et sec. L'homme pris sa veste est partit du café.Tu souffla puis remercia ton patron et te dirigea vers Iwaizumi, qui s'était rassis, pour qu'il se calme. Cependant tu le voyais à son regard, il ne pouvait pas. Il fixait la table sans te regarder le poing fermé avec force en se mordant la lèvre. Tu voulais restée avec lui mais tu devais continuée de travailler.

00h30. Les garçons décidèrent de rentrer chez eux. Ils vinrent te saluer avant de partir et te donnèrent leur adresse pour que tu puisse venir chez eux après. Iwaizumi avait toujours son regard noir. Tu essaya de le capter mais impossible. Tu espéra au fond de toi qu'il n'allait pas essayer de faire une bêtise. Tu les laissa partir et tu continua de faire ton job pendant une heure encore.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 05**_

Le service se finit et tu te dirigea vers les vestiaires pour te changer. [p/a] était inquièt(e) pour toi. Cela ne la/le rassuré(e) pas que tu rentre seule de nuit après ce qui c'était passé plus tôt dans la soirée. Tu la/le rassura en disant qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiétait et que les deux hommes devaient être loin maintenant. Tu pris tes affaires et partit du café en disant au revoir à tout le monde. Le patron n'était pas rassuré non plus mais tu lui rétorqua la même chose qu'a [p/a] pour pouvoir le rassuré.

Tu mis le GPS sur ton téléphone pour pouvoir te guider. Tu commença à marchée dans les rues bondées de Tokyo. A cette heure là un vendredi soir il y avait encore beaucoup de monde. Cela ne dura pas pour longtemps. Tu dû quitter les rues bondées pour les petits quartiers qui entourait le centre ville. Tu marchas et marchas encore. Un frisson te parcourus le dos car depuis que tu avais quitté le centre tu avais l'impression que l'on te suivait. Tu te mis à marcher de plus en plus vite mais la sensation de s'en aller pas. Par réflexe tu te mis à courir sauf que tu sentis une grande main attraper ton dos pour te plaquer avec violence contre le mur d'une maison de la rue. Tu avais fermé les yeux par peur du choc. Tu avais mal au dos puis tu entendis une voix qui te fis lever la tête vers ton interlocuteur.

« - Et bien ma jolie. Ce n'est pas bien de te vouloir me fuir comme ça. Comment tu vas depuis tout à l'heure ? Son haleine empestait l'alcool. L'homme avait pris ton menton dans sa main pour que tu le regarde dans les yeux.

\- Laissez moi partir.

\- Non non .. Ce n'est pas ça que je veux entendre. Il te surplombait. Tu ne savais pas par où tu pouvais t'enfuir.

\- J'ai dis laissez moi partir ! A la fin de ta phrase que tu avais finis sur un ton plus élevé, tu le mordis avec force à la main.

\- Ah ! Put*** ! Salo**. Il te mis une gifle monumentale. Tu vas le regretter. Il commença à tirer sur ton débardeur comme pour l'arracher. Sauf que tu vis un poing s'abattre sur sa joue qui le projeta à terre.

\- I .. Iwa .. Hajime ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Dis tu la voix tremblante.

\- Le sal** il t'as pas rater se conn*** ! Dis Iwaizumi en regardant ta joue.

\- Oh conn*** ! T'es qui ? Dégage de là si tu veux pas que je te massacre. Rétorqua l'homme.

\- Vous voulez peut-être que j'appelle la police pour assister à se spectacle ? Vous barrer vous!Rétorqua Iwaizumi en sortant son portable et en s'étant poster devant toi.

\- C'est bon c'est bon ! Ça va ! Je m'en vais. Dit l'homme en partant tout en se frottant la joue.

\- Fais moi voir ta joue. Dis Iwaizumi en se retournant vers toi. Il pris ton menton dans sa main pour tourner ta tête et regarder de plus près la marque rouge laisser par l'homme. Ça va ?

\- J'ai eu peur pour être honnête. J'aurais dû demander à l'un de vous de me raccompagné .. Dis tu un peu honteuse et un peu gêné de voir Iwaizumi d'aussi près.

\- Viens je te ramène à l'appartement. Il est hors de question que tu rentres chez toi. Tu le trouva sur de lui et beaucoup moins timide que d'habitude.

\- Attend ! Tu veux que je dorme où ?

\- On verra en rentrant. Il avait attrapé ta main pour te traîner vers leur appartement. »

Arriver à l'appartement Maki et Mattsun posèrent des questions avec leur yeux en voyant nos têtes. Iwaizumi leur demanda de ne pas en poser. Maki et Mattsun décidèrent de partir chez un ami commun pour les heures qu'ils restaient. Sois disant parce qu'ils voulaient boire un peu et parce qu'ils voulaient voir un peu de monde. Tu étais à deux doigts d'y croire sauf que Maki te fit un clin d'œil et là tu compris le plan de tes deux autres amis. Ils partirent donc et Iwaizumi te traîna dans sa chambre. Après vous être assis sur son lit tu dis.

« - Je suis désolé Hajime je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Tu dois être en colère contre moi en plus .. Comment m'as tu trouvée ? Dis tu d'une petite voix comme une enfant qui allait se faire gronder.

\- Oui je suis un peu en colère contre toi. Et pour répondre à ta question, j'ai juste fais le chemin inverse vers le café. Mon sang n'a fais qu'un tour quand je t'ai vu, je n'ai pas réfléchit. Pour moi tu as pris un risque inconsidéré alors qu'il te suffisait de m'envoyer un message et ça ne serais pas arriver. Dis Iwaizumi le regard dur.

\- Si je ne l'ai pas fais c'est parce que quand je t'ai vu au café je me suis dis que si nous le croisions ça allait partir en baston et je n'aurais pas pu gérer ça.

\- Et donc tu préfère te faire à demi déshabiller et pas loin de l'attouchement sexuel pour éviter que je me bagarre ? C'est ça ton raisonnement ?

\- Je .. Je .. Ok. Dis tu en soufflant. Je sais que ce n'est pas le bon raisonnement mais je n'ai pas réfléchis. Par contre si je t'agace tant que ça je peux partir si tu veux. Tu n'étais pas énervée mais tu voulais voir sa réaction.

\- Non tu ne peux pas partir.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce que j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

\- Et si je ne veux pas l'entendre ?

\- T'es vraiment une enfant. T'as pas changée depuis qu'on est gosse.

\- Puisque je suis une enfant je vais faire comme quand on était petit. Tu gonfla tes joues et tourna la tête vers le mur à ta droite. Tu ne voyais plus la tête de ton ami. Je boude. Dis tu.

\- Ça va me faciliter a chose. Dit Iwaizumi en chuchotant.

\- Quoi ? Tu parles à l'enfant que je suis peut-être ? En commençant en retournant ta tête.

\- Reste comme ça ne bouge pas surtout. Écoute attentivement ce que je vais dire parce que je ne me sentirais sûrement pas de le répéter. Tu le sais ça fait plusieurs année que l'on se connaît maintenant et je t'ai toujours beaucoup appréciée en tant qu'amie. On rigolait bien avec toi et puis tu as toujours étais une fille souriante même dans les moments difficiles. Sauf qu'un jour tu as décidée de sortir avec Oikawa et je n'avais pas vraiment compris à l'époque pourquoi mais je ne me sentais pas bien. Dans le cœur je veux dire. Et puis la belle fille souriante que j'avais connue étant enfant à cessée de sourire petit à petit dans sa relation avec Oikawa. Le soir ou il a fait ce qu'il a fait je t'ai vu dans un état qui m'a fendu le cœur et c'est ce soir là que j'ai commencé à me rendre compte de mes sentiments. Te voir dans un tel état à cause de son geste m'as fendu le cœur. Ne plus te voir sourire pendant la fin de l'année m'as également fait de la peine mais je ne voulais pas te révélé mes sentiments à se moment là. Ce n'était pas le bon moment. Cependant je voudrais m'excusez parce que je n'ai pas non plus su comment te soutenir dans cette période. Ensuite je ne savais où tu allais étudier et j'ai regretté de ne pas te l'avoir demandé car je voulais te revoir vraiment et qu'on développe une relation tout les deux. Quand je t'ai vu le soir au café j'étais heureux. Et puis quand tu as répondus à mon message, quand on parlé, quand je t'ai raccompagné aussi. Quand je pense que dans le feu de l'action j'ai faillis t'embrasser et que se con de Maki nous a interrompu alors que je n'ai jamais étais aussi courageux de toute ma vie. Se midi quand tu es venue manger avec nous et que j'ai pu enfin revoir se magnifique sourire qui m'avait tant manqué sur ton visage, je me suis sentis rougir mais tu étais tout simplement magnifique.

\- Tout ça pour te dire [t/p] que je t'aime et que j'aimerais qu'on sorte ensemble. Je suis resté trop longtemps séparé de toi et j'aimerais être avec toi maintenant. Je t'aime je suis sérieux. »

Tu t'attendais à tout sauf à se long discours. Tu étais bouche-bée et ne savais pas quoi dire alors tu te retourna, mis ta main sur sa nuque pour l'attirer à toi et l'embrasser. Tu en avais tellement envie et ce depuis longtemps toi aussi que tu n'avais su que réagir comme ça. Iwaizumi répondit volontiers à se baiser qu'il attendait depuis longtemps lui aussi. Cella dura quelques secondes avant que tu rompe le baiser pour reprendre ton souffle. Tu avais toujours les yeux fermés mais tu sentis deux mains se poser sur tes joues et des lèvres se reposer sur les tiennes sauf qu'à cet instant tu sentis la langue de ton, à présent, petit ami venir approfondir le baiser. Tu eu chaud d'un coup. Mais tu répondis volontiers à se baiser fougueux. Tes mains s'était posées sur son torse musclé et tu avais envie d'arracher se t-shirt gênant mais tu te retins. Il rompit le baiser et tu posa ton front contre le sien pour que vous repreniez votre souffle.

« - Moi aussi je t'aime Hajime. Depuis ma séparation avec Oikawa je me pose des questions sur toi parce que tu as toujours était là pour moi et je ne saurais comment te remercier.

\- Tu viens de me remercier.

\- Laisse moi finir baka. Dis tu en rigolant. Vraiment moi aussi je tiens à toi et je t'avoue que je compter me déclarer à toi parce que je ne savais pas ce que tu ressentais réellement. Mais je suis contente que tu l'ai fais. Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être aussi entreprenant. Dis tu en souriant. Il rougit. En plus quand tu rougis comme ça t'es vraiment trop craquant ! Dis tu toujours en gloussant.

\- Oh ça va me cherche pas ! Ton baiser je peux le considérer comme un « oui je veux bien sortir avec toi » ?

\- Ha oui pardon ! Oui Hajime je veux bien sortir avec toi ! Avec grand plaisir même ! Dis tu de ton plus beau sourire.

\- J'espère vraiment que je n'effacerait jamais se sourire. Dit-il avec un regard nostalgique.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ça ne risque pas ! Je serais toujours heureuse à tes côtés.

\- Tu veux bien resté dormir ici ou tu te pose toujours la question de savoir où tu vas dormir ? Dit-il en rigolant.

\- Oh ça va ! Dis-tu en mettant un léger coup de poing sur son épaule. Par contre tu n'aurais pas quelque chose qui pourrait servir de pyjama ? Il fit une moue déçu. Quoi ?

\- Non non rien. Dit-il en levant et tournant la tête au plafond. Je dois avoir une chemise plutôt ça te vas ? Dit-il en changeant de sujet.

\- Oui oui ça ira si tu y tiens pas parce que je risque de la froissée.

\- Je m'en fou de ça c'est pas grave. Vu ce qu'il va y avoir dans la chemise je ne la regarderais même pas. Tu rougis violemment.

\- D.. Dis .. Pas de bêtises ! »

Après t'être changé tu te couchas dans le lit et te blottit contre ton petit ami. Tu étais très contente qu'il se soit déclarer à toi. Tu étais heureuse quoi. Il te souhaita bonne nuit. Toi aussi. Il était juste super sexy avec son simple bas de jogging laissant à découvert son torse musclé de sportif. Tu passa la meilleure nuit de toute ta vie.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapitre 06**_

Cela faisais trois semaines que vous vous étiez mis en couple avec Iwaizumi. Tu avais pu prendre une semaine de vacances et vous aviez décidés de sortir avec Maki et Mattsun. Grosse journée en perspective. La matin vous aviez prévu d'aller en salle d'arcade pour les garçons puis il y avait le tournois national de volley l'après-midi et le soir cinéma. Quel programme ! Tu avais envie de commencer cette journée parce que c'était des activités que tu voulais faire mais ça te fatiguée déjà. Tu t'habillas bien mais asser confort vu la journée qui allait arrivée. Les garçons sonnèrent. Tu fermas ta porte à clef et sortis. Tu fis la bise à Maki et Mattsun et embrassa ton petit ami.

Vous partirent pour la salle d'arcade. Tu n'étais pas trop à ta place mais tu essaya quand même d'y mettre du tiens. D'ailleurs tu battu à peu près tout le monde, pas sur tout les jeux, mais tu étais fière. La chance du débutant peut-être ? Maki faisais la gueule. Il ne comprenait pas comment tu pouvais le battre alors que tu n'y connaissais pas grand chose. En jeu de combat notamment puisqu'il adorait ça.

« - Aller Maki fait pas la tête c'est pas grave. Dit Mattsun qui essaya de le rassurer.

\- Pff ..

\- Maki c'est bon fais pas l'enfant. Renchéris Iwaizumi.

\- Pff..

\- Tu veux qu'on fasse une revanche Maki ? Proposa tu gentilment non sans avoir un plan en tête pour redonner le sourire à ton ami. Il tourna la tête vers toi intrigué.

\- D'accord. »

Vous vous assirent sur les siège, prirent les manettes en main et choisirent des personnages. Tu choisis un personnage que tu n'aimais pas trop. Maki choisis le sien et afficha l'écran les combos spécial de vos personnages. Tu ne regardas pas l'écran. Volontairement. La partie débuta et tu essaya tant bien que mal de le battre sans y arriver. A la fin de la partie Maki cria et sauta de joie parce qu'il avait gagné. Tu souris en applaudissant ton ami. Il demanda à jouer encore d'autres parties mais Iwaizumi l'arrêta en disant qu'il fallait aller manger sinon vous alliez être en retard pour le match de volley cette après-midi. Il connaissait son ami et savait que celui ci pouvait continuer toute la journée s'il ne perdait pas. Maki fit une mou déçu mais se résigna vite car son ventre venait de gargouiller.

En sortant de la salle d'arcade tu marchais derrière Maki et Mattsun et tu sentis la main d'Iwaizumi entouré tes hanches pour t'attirer vers lui. Il approcha sa bouche de ton oreille et te dit merci. Tu supposa qu'il avait compris ton plan de faire semblant de perdre, parce que sinon Maki aurait était invivable toute la journée. Iwaizumi éloigna sa tête de ton oreille. Tu lui fis un sourire et il t'embrassa.

Vous vous dirigèrent vers un restaurant. Vous mangèrent tranquillement. Le match était à 14h et c'était le lycée Fukurodani contre le lycée Morikawa. Cependant tu redoutais un peu d'y aller car tu ne savais s'il y avait ton ex qui devait venir. Tu n'avais pas osée demander à Iwaizumi et aux garçons s'ils étaient toujours en contact avec lui et s'ils s'étaient donner rendez-vous. Tu ne savais pas non plus si Iwaizumi lui avait parler de vous. Tu fixais ton assiette et jouer avec ta fourchette et la nourriture qui s'y trouvé, tu étais perdue dans tes pensées et questionnements quand l'appel de ton prénom te fis sursauter.

« - [t/p]-chan ça va ? Dit Iwaizumi inquiet en te regardant.

\- Oui oui ne t'inquiète pas j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

\- Tu pensais à quoi ?

\- Tu vas trouver ça bête. Et puis je ne sais pas comment tu vas régir en sachant que je pensais à ça. On à jamais aborder le sujet.

\- Dis toujours. Parce que tu me fais peur là.

\- Non non ne t'inquiète pas c'est juste que je me disais que comme on allait voir un match de volley il risquerait d'y avoir .. Oikawa .. et je ne t'ai jamais demandé si tu lui avais dis pour nous et si vous étiez resté en contact. Tu étais transparente avec lui. Tu avais tortillée tes mains en appréhendant la réaction de ton petit ami et en voyant ça tête ça ne te rassura pas du tout. Ne t'énerve pas s'il te plaît.

\- Ça va ne t'inquiète pas. (Non ça n'allait pas du tout tu le voyais à son visage) Je savais que le sujet viendrais sur la table à un moment donné moi aussi. C'est juste que je ne voulais pas qu'on en parle maintenant mais vu les circonstances tu as raison on va en parler. Quand il t'as trompé, sa ''copine'' avait des mauvaises fréquentation et cet imbécile c'est laisser influencé et à commencer à s'éloigner de nous. Depuis nous avons essayé de le raisonner mais rien à faire. Quand tu nous a vu au café c'était la dernière tentative pour nous. Rien à faire on ne reconnaissais pas le Oikawa qu'on avait connu. Avant le café déjà quand on s'est séparé pour l'université il ne répondais plus aux textos et on ne se voyait plus. Donc ne t'en fais pas on ne lui a pas donné rendez-vous au gymnase et on fera en sortes de ne pas le croiser. Et je te le dis même si tu ne m'as jamais posée la question mais moi je ne tromperais jamais tu m'entends ?

\- Co .. Comment .. tu .. Dis tu alors que ton petit ami venait de deviner ce que tu pensais. Oui d'accord merci ça me rassure même si je pensais bien que tu n'étais pas se genre de garçon. Dis-tu en lui souriant. Maki, Mattsun, Oikawa s'est comporté de la même manière avec vous aussi ? Dis tu en regardant les deux autres.

\- Pareil .. Disent-ils la mine basse et d'une petite voix.

\- Mais bon on aura essayés. Même si ça nous déçoit beaucoup c'est comme ça. Tu sais on ne va pas lui courir après toute notre vie s'il ne fais pas d'effort. Dis Maki en essayant de te sourire. J'espère juste qu'on ne le croisera pas aujourd'hui. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de le voir.

\- Heureusement que tu n'ai pas venue nous voir au café. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment il aurait régit en te voyant. Pas de la bonne manière en tout cas. Dit Mattsun. »

Vous changèrent de sujet et continuèrent à manger. Une fois finis vous vous dirigeâtes vers le gymnase pour voir le match. Vous vous installèrent au deuxième rang pour ne rien rater. Tu étais un peu inquiète tout de même et tu regardais partout autour de toi. Iwaizumi vint mettre sa main sur ton poing qui était fermé sur ta jambe. Tu le regardas et te détendis en entremêlant tes doigts dans les siens. Ça allait bien se passer. Les garçons faisais des pronostics quand au résultat du match. On avait tous pariés sur Fukurodani bien sur. Le match commença. Il devait s'affronter pendant trois sets. Intense en suspens. Vous étiez totalement pris dans le match. Résultat final : 28-26, 24-26, 25-21 pour Fukurodani. Vous restèrent assis en attendant que le monde s'évacuent un peu. Prochaine étape le cinéma.

Vous étiez arriver à sortir du gymnase. Iwaizumi ne t'avais pas lâché la main pour ne pas te perdre. Ce n'étais que la fin de l'après-midi et vous aviez encore le temps avant le cinéma. La séance n'était qu'à 21h. Alors vous vous mîtes à flâner un peu dans la ville avant de trouver un resto pas loin du cinéma pour manger avant la séance. Une fois le repas finit vous vous dirigeâtes vers le cinéma pour aller chercher vos place.

Il était 23h30 à présent et la séance était terminée. Vous aviez convenu le jour d'avant qu'Iwaizumi viendrait dormir chez toi pour une fois. C'est vrai que depuis l'incident tu aller toujours chez eux mais il ne venait jamais chez toi. Ça le rassuré et toi aussi mais tu voulais lui montrer ou tu habitais pour une fois.

Sur le trajet du retour chacun partagés son avis et son commentaire sur le film jusqu'au moment ou il fallut vous séparer. Nous souhaitâtes bonne nuit à Mattsun et Maki. Ils firent de même. Sur le chemin du retour Iwaizumi et toi discutèrent encore de la journée qui venait de se dérouler. Arriver chez toi, tu fis entrer Iwaizumi et lui fit visiter les lieux qu'il ne connaissait pas encore. Puis vous vous installèrent devant la télé pour regarder un truc de fin de soirée. Iwaizumi s'était mis à l'aise. En pyjama sauf que cette fois-ci il avait mis un t-shirt. Tu t'assis à côté de lui et posa ta tête sur son épaule. Au bout d'une heure tu te releva brusquement.

« - Mince ! Qu'elle impolie je ne t'ai même pas proposée à boire ! Tu veux quelque chose peut-être ? Tu étais toujours en ''état de choc''.

\- Oui je veux bien un coca. Dit-il en rigolant en voyant ta tête. C'est vrai que tu es vraiment impolie comme personne.

\- Roh ça va ! Dis tu en rigolant et en lui donnant un léger coup de poing sur le torse. »

Tu te leva et te dirigea vers le frigo de la cuisine. Tu l'ouvris pour prendre la cannette. Tu entendis Iwaizumi se lever et venir vers toi. Tu posa la cannette sur le plan de travail pour l'ouvrir quand il se colla à ton dos. Tu sentis tout les muscles bien dessinées de son torse contre ton dos. Tu eu un frisson qui te parcourras. Au même moment il passa ses mains sur tes bras et sentis ton frisson.

« - Tu as froid ? Te demanda t-il à l'oreille.

\- N .. Non. On va dire que tu me fais de l'effet .. Dis tu d'une voix timide. Il avait arrêter de caresser tes bras pour passer ses mains sous ton t-shirt et caresser ton ventre. Ce qui te donna encore plus de frissons.

\- Ça tombe bien parce que je n'ai plus soif et je voulais plutôt prendre une douche en bonne compagnie après cette longue journée. Te susurra t-il à l'oreille. »

Sur ses paroles, il te retourna et t'embrassa avec force tout en te tenant contre lui fermement. Vous approfondirent le baiser en même temps. Puis il te souleva de sorte à ce que ton bassin sois au niveau du sien et que tes jambes sois de par et d'autre de ses flans. Il se dirigea comme ça vers la salle de bain tout en continuant de t'embrasser. Arriver dans la salle de bain il te posa à terre. Tu en profitas pour enlever son t-shirt et caresser son torse. Il fit de même avec ton t-shirt et ton pantalon en même temps. Il reprit son souffle appuyer contre ton front. Tu sentais son souffle rapide sur ton visage. Il commença à t'embrasser dans le cou doucement puis descendis sur ta clavicule qu'il mordilla un peu. Pendant se temps ses mains c'était glissé dans ton dos pour pouvoir te dégrafer ton soutiens-gorge. Il se mis alors à embrasser le haut de ton seins pour finalement descendre sur ton téton déjà exciter par se début d'acte. Tu lâcha un gémissement puis il passa à ton autre seins. Ses sensations étaient tout simplement divine. Faites par l'homme que tu aimais de surcroît. Tu pris son menton dans ta main pour qu'il arrête et qu'il revienne à tes lèvres. Il enfonça à nouveau sa langue dans ta bouche et tu répondis. Tu en profita pour enlever son jogging et passer ta main dans son caleçon. Il était très excité aucun doute la dessus. Tu commença à faire des va-et-viens avec ta main doucement. Il rompit le baiser pour pouvoir respirer. Sa respiration était lourde et il commençait à gémir légèrement. Tu commença à aller plus vite mais il posa brusquement sa main sur ton poignet pour t'arrêter. Il n'en pouvait plus et ne voulait pas que ça se termine déjà.

« - Je veux bien que tu recommence à la fin s'il te plaît. Te dit-il essoufflé.

\- Pourquoi à la fin ? Dis-tu tout également essoufflée.

\- Parce que je ne peux pas me protéger sous la douche.

\- On n'est pas obligé de le faire sous la douche.

\- Si j'y tiens vraiment c'est encore plus excitant. Rien que de t'imaginer mouillée en gémissant mon nom .. »

Tu vis sa peau frissonner. Sur ses paroles il te ré embrassa tout en enlevant son boxer et toi ta culotte et vous vous dirigèrent dans la douche. Iwaizumi alluma l'eau et te plaqua contre le mur sous le grand jet d'eau qui vous couvrait et te caressa le ventre puis le bas ventre pour enfin atteindre ton clitoris avec le bout de son doigt. Tu gémissais pendant qu'il jouait avec. Puis il immisçât un doigt en toi et commença des va-et-viens, puis il en mis un deuxième. Tu voulu lui donner le même plaisir que tu ressentais mais il refusa. Il arrêta ses va-et viens et décida de te porter comme tout à l'heure mais il plaça ton bassin un peu plus bas cette fois-ci. Tu plaça tes mains autour de son cou pour ne pas glisser. Tu avais l'impression que l'eau était brûlante. Il commençât à enfoncer sa verge en toi doucement pour que tu t'habitue à la sensation. Une fois habituée et le souffle court il commençât doucement ses va-et-viens puis il accéléra. Tu commenças à gémir de plus en plus fort mais tu te essaya de te retenir pour ne pas faire trop de bruit non plus. Iwaizumi avait le souffle court. Il se retenait également de ne pas faire trop de bruit et pour cela il se concentra sur tes seins avec sa bouche pour te donner encore plus de plaisir également. Puis tu sentis une vague de plaisir dans ton bas ventre et plus Iwaizumi faisais ses va-et viens plus cette vague monter en toi. Jusqu'au moment ou elle explosa. Tu étais submergée par énormément d'émotions et tu avais gémis son prénom. Tu n'arrêter pas de le répéter d'ailleurs tellement tu étais dans un état second. Il se retira doucement et lâcha tes jambes. Elles se posèrent au sol et il posa ses mains de par et d'autre de ta tête. Il était épuisé mais ayant repris tes esprits tu pris conscience de la situation. Iwaizumi trempé, nu, musclé. Tu gravas cette image à jamais dans ta tête. Tu mis tes mains sur ses joues pour qu'il te regarde et le remercia avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Puis tu descendis ta main sur son torse. Il tressaillait sous ta main. Tu l'embrassa plus fougueusement pour donner plus d'excitation à ce que tu t'apprêtais à lui faire. Ton homme répondis à se baiser mais ne savait plus ou donner de la tête. Tu posa ta main sur sa verge encore tendu sous l'effet du plaisir. Tu commenças tes va-et-viens puis tu accéléras doucement. Il finit peu de temps après en lâchant ta bouche pour pouvoir respirer. Tu songea qu'il n'en pouvait plus.

Il te pris dans ses bras et tu profitas de se moment. Puis vous décidèrent de vous lavez, vous sortîtes de la douche pour vous séchez. Tu mis une culotte propre et la chemise qu'il t'avais prêter lors de votre première nuit ensemble. Il mis un boxer de rechange et son jogging. Vous allâtes vous blottir l'un contre l'autre dans ton lit.

« - Merci Hajime c'était vraiment bien.

\- Merci mais tu n'étais pas mal non plus ! Comme je me l'imaginais. Dit-il en souriant.

\- T'es vraiment un coquin en fait ! Dis tu en riant. D'ailleurs je n'y pense que maintenant mais j'ai du t'arracher le cou non ? Dis tu inquiète.

\- Tu sais ça fais longtemps que j'ai des sentiments pour toi alors forcément tu penses à se genre de choses aussi et oui tu m'as un peu arrachée le cou mais ça va aller.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée Hajime ! Si ça peut te rassurer ça m'est arrivée aussi.

\- Ce n'est pas grave ne t'en fais pas. Ça veut dire que je t'ai fais beaucoup d'effet. Dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Ça pour me faire de l'effet tu m'en fais, habillé comme ça tu m'en fait déjà ! Mais tu sais plus sérieusement je voulais aussi te remercier de t'être confessé à moi et que nous en sommes là aujourd'hui. C'est grâce à toi et je ne te le dirais jamais asser mais je t'aime et je te remercie d'être là pour moi Hajime. Je ne peux pas être plus heureuse que maintenant.

\- Ce sont les endorphines qui parlent. Dit-il en se moquant de toi.

\- Hey ! Je suis sérieuse tu sais ! Un énième coup de poing s'abattit sur son épaule.

\- Arrête on va croire que tu me bat après ! Plus sérieusement moi aussi je suis heureux avec toi et moi aussi je t'aime [t/p].

\- Ce sont les endorphines qui parlent. Dis tu en pouffant. »

Il soupira en levant les yeux au ciel et t'attrapas pour te blottir contre lui. Tu sentis son odeur de gel douche mélangé aux phéromones. Odeur particulière mais irrésistible. Tu passas ton bras dans son dos. Tu lui redis une deuxième fois que tu étais heureuse et que tu l'aimais en lui souhaitant bonne nuit. Il te répondis encore une fois la même chose en te souhaitant également bonne nuit. Cette journée avait était géniale du début à la fin.


End file.
